


just between friends

by ryvrr



Series: boys being boys [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Josh Washington is a good bro ;), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, brojobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This seemed like a good idea at the time, and... well, by the end of things, it still kind of seemed like an awesome idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just between friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phobicesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobicesia/gifts).



> I wrote this because of [this](http://climbingclasshell.tumblr.com/post/132078976692/okay-get-this-climbing-class-jerking-each-other) post originally, and then it got away from me. Oops. I pretty much just word vomited this all out, and somehow it almost got to 3k words long. I only meant to write like 800 words, and yet... HERE WE ARE.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3 Oh Climbing Class. I think you're my new ultimate OTP, if I'm being honest. I just can't seem to quit you!
> 
> Original tumblr posting of this can be found [here](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/post/132091068792/just-between-friends)!

“This is a bad idea,” Chris told Josh for what felt like the millionth time. Josh didn’t seem to care, or at least he appeared not to. He just smirked as he leaned closer to his best friend and waggled his brows.  


“You know you want to,” he muttered in a low tone. Chris ignored the shivers that danced up his spine at the words. Josh licked his bottom lip slowly, and it drew Chris’ eyes to it. Josh wasted no time in biting it and sucking it into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth.  


“Of course I want to,” Chris sputtered. Josh looked up at him in startled surprise. Chris wondered if he should backtrack. He didn’t want to seem _too_ eager, because then it might weird Josh out. They’d only agreed to do this because Josh had said it was a good idea, and that why wouldn’t they want to find out what a hand job felt like before they both found girls? Josh had hooked up with a couple people over the years at parties, but Chris… Chris hadn’t been quite as _lucky_ has his best friend.  


“Alright,” Josh drawled and the smirk from earlier returned to his lips. “Well, I guess we might as well get on with it. Don’t want to take all night.”  


“Good idea,” Chris managed to reply, but his voice cracked on the end. Okay, so it was totally transparent how nervous he was. He knew it was okay if Josh realized how weird Chris felt about this, but… he didn’t want Josh to know he also was kind of digging it. The atmosphere was only making his blood burn hotter, and he felt like he was about to burst into flames at any moment. Wasn’t that a thing that could happen? He could just suddenly get lit on fire for no apparent reason. That was a thing. Chris knew that was _totally_ an occurrence that happened in every day life–  


“Dude, bro, stop,” Josh laughed out and stopped from where he’d been about to unbutton his own pants. Chris startled at the command and looked up into Josh’s face again. He was still collapsed on Josh’s bed, and Josh had managed to get both of his hands underneath him to prop himself up, so he was hovered above Chris now. He must have the question written clearly on his face, because Josh heaved a fond sigh and shook his head before he replied. “I can hear you freaking out all the way up here, cochise. Just… _relax_. Let it happen.”  


“Let it happen,” Chris repeated helplessly. Why wasn’t Josh more worried about this? He was about to get his… his… he was about to whip his dick out for his best bro, and he seemed completely at ease with the concept. “Right.” Chris swallowed, hard, and willed his body to relax. His hands flew down to his own pant’s buckle and he began to awkwardly fumble to get them off.

Josh chuckled again and went back to divesting himself of his own clothes. He left his shirt on, because clearly they didn’t need to get completely naked. _That_ would be weird, right? Totally strange. Unthinkable. No, the shirts would stay on, which Chris was okay with. He hated baring his body if he didn’t have to. He had love handles, for crying out loud! He was no where near as fit as Mike or Matt were, and Josh was even in better shape than Chris. That was just what Chris _didn’t_ need, an attack of self consciousness before they got down and dirty together.

“ _Cochise_ ,” Josh said and a hand came up to almost tenderly cup his face. Chris jumped again in alarm and his eyes flew back to Josh. “It’s just me, dude,” Josh whispered, his voice dropping. It felt almost… intimate, the way he’d started to talk to Chris now. They were about to share something together that normal best friends didn’t do. Right? Normal best friends didn’t _want_ to touch each other and get the other one off. Well, maybe for Josh he didn’t have the same feelings Chris did. Maybe this was normal for Josh, because he wouldn’t think about it anymore after the deed was done. “No need to be nervous, Chris. It’s just us. No big deal.”  


“No big deal,” Chris parroted. He was repeating what Josh said a lot tonight. It was probably mostly to try and hammer it into his own head. Josh seemed to be at completely ease as he shuffled out of his pants, his hand dropping from Chris’ face. Chris watched the movements of his hips as he shimmied out of his jeans and then kicked them off of the bed. “It’s just you,” Chris whispered. Josh didn’t appear to hear him, because he went for his boxers next and didn’t reply.  


“We can’t do shit if you don’t take your pants off, dude,” Josh pointed out when Chris made no further move to undress. Chris snapped back to attention and quickly fumbled his way out of his own pants and underwear. “Tighty-whities, bro? Are you serious?”  


“Shut up,” Chris grumbled as he took them off. He refused to look his best friend in the eye as a flush suffused his cheeks. “Dickhead.”  


“I’m about to get my hands on your dic--”  


Chris surged up and slammed his lips against Josh’s to shut him up. They hadn’t agreed there’d be kissing when they started this, but... Chris just didn’t want to hear the next words out of Josh’s mouth at this point. It’d only embarrass Chris more than he was already. Josh made a sound of shock, but surprisingly melted into the kiss a few heartbeats later. The kiss wasn’t heated or erotic by any means; it was actually pretty chaste compared to the setting they were in, but Chris liked that. He liked that they awkwardly moved their lips together and the rest of their bodies were careful not to touch. He liked that the kiss was tinged just a little bit with a chaste reverence as they found their footing and got used to this new part of their friendship.

They pulled away a minute later and both of their breathing had changed to a bit more breathless. Josh seemed to waste no time anymore, however, and one hand wrapped firmly around Chris’ cock. The blond twisted a bit and arched his hips, his mouth falling open so a gasp could escape. “ _Shit_ ,” Chris groaned as his eyes slammed shut.

To be honest, Chris had never had any hand on his dick beside his own. This whole situation was so completely new to Chris, that he had no idea how to handle it. His heart was thrumming in his body, and he could feel it pulse in the blood that pumped to his dick. He moaned as Josh gave a slow pump, and Josh chuckled. “You look wrecked already, dude,” the darker haired male whispered a little above Chris. Josh’s voice didn’t sound much better, either. It seemed he wasn’t unaffected to what was going on beneath him as Chris moved his hips slowly to the pace Josh had set for his hand.

“That’s because I _am_ ,” Chris managed to grit through his teeth. Josh chuckled and then twisted his hand a little as it came up to the tip. Chris made another noise and thrust his hips up for more friction.  


“Dude,” Josh breathed and leaned down so his lips were almost against Chris’ own. “I did _not_ expect to find this as hot as I am right now.” He sounded almost awed at the revelation. Josh found this arousing. The idea also blew Chris completely out of the water. “You know what would make it better?” Josh asked after a few seconds of silence, nothing but the sound of Josh giving Chris a hand job, the smack of skin against skin.  


Chris opened his eyes to half mast and stared up at Josh. “What?” he questioned.

“If you _put your hand on my dick too_ ,” Josh replied with extra stress on the words. Chris jolted as he realized he’d left Josh without any sort of relief.  


“Shit, sorry,” Chris said and reached a hand down to wrap his fingers around Josh’s own erection. He didn’t give himself enough time to become nervous again. The pleasure that was filtering into his body relaxed him enough that he had no time for second thoughts. He pumped once-- slow, so slow, taking his time-- and watched Josh’s face for a reaction. The darker haired male’s eyes fluttered close and his mouth dropped open on a relieved sigh.  


“ _Yes_ ,” Josh groaned. “Fuck, cochise, _yes_ , please.”  


Chris’ own heart stumbled in his chest and his throat felt like it might close up. Whoa. Okay, so hearing Josh talk like that was a turn on. Something Chris had to file away for later inspection, because he hadn’t realized how erotic it would be. Definitely something to consider when he didn’t have his best friend shifting on top of him, fucking himself into the fist Chris had made around his dick.

The next few minutes passed in almost silence, except for the sounds the brunet and blond made as they jacked each other off. Chris’ heart had taken up residence in his throat, and he refused to close his eyes again as he watched the expressions flit across Josh’s features. Josh tightened his own grip on Chris’ penis and quickened the pace. Okay, well, looks like that was enough to really get Chris’ blood pounding.

“Oh,” Chris muttered and his eyes finally drooped shut. He screwed up his face as his dick gave a pulse of pleasure, and he arched his back a little. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed as he realized he was about to cum. Shit, shit, shit, he was so close. He wanted to reach that edge, he wanted to fall over it, but he also... he kind of never wanted this moment to end. Once it ended, once everything was said and done, they’d have to _talk about it_ or completely ignore the situation and hope it’d go away. Chris wanted neither of those things. He just wanted to drift in a happy, hazed out bliss for eternity, here in this exact moment with his best friend. He never wanted to leave and return to reality again. “Fuck, Josh, I’m gonna--”

“Do it,” Josh said and it sounded like he was enthused with the idea of making his best friend cum. His voice was excited, and Chris’ eyes flew open so he could look up at Josh. Josh grinned and pumped his fist a little faster. “Come on, cochise, come for me, fucking _do it_ \--” And so Chris did. He made a deep grunting sound and thrust his hips up one last time before his whole body tightened. He spasmed a little from the release and his eyes stayed hooked on Josh’s own through it all, his mouth falling open and no noises emitting from it. His release coated Josh’s hand and Chris’ own stomach.  


“Fuck,” Chris muttered once his body was only shaking a little from aftershocks. His hand had stopped moving as he’d came, and Josh had taken up thrusting his hips to get some relief for himself. Chris got his shit into gear and began to pump Josh again. It didn’t take much; Josh was already close, Chris could tell from the noises that Josh started to leak out of his slightly parted lips. “ _Fuck_ ,” Chris hissed just as Josh came. Most of it got on Chris’ body itself, still sprawled out prone beneath Josh, but some got caught up in Chris’ hand too.  


Josh made a noise like he was dying-- a high pitched, drawn out keen-- and then collapsed atop his best friend. Chris grunted from the impact, but made no move to jostle the boy off of him or complain. He kind of liked it, liked having Josh’s weight pin him down to the mattress beneath them. Several silent moments passed between them like this, with the sticky mess between them. Oh, Chris realized. Fuck. That was going to have to be washed out of their shirts. Shit.

“Dude,” Chris said and reached a hand up to slap weakly at Josh’s shoulder. “Move. We gotta get these shirts off or something. They’re gonna stain.”  


“No,” Josh mumbled against Chris’ throat. Chris hadn’t even realized he’d fallen and nestled himself against the curve of Chris’ neck. The breath Josh breathed brushed softly against the skin there and Chris tamped down on a shiver. Goosebumps could be felt raising on Chris’ arms as Josh laid there longer. “I don’t wanna move.”  


“Well, you have to,” Chris pointed out. They couldn’t lay here forever, no matter how much Chris himself had wanted to several minutes before. They had lives to get back to, and responsibilities. Josh himself was supposed to be going to some dinner with his parents and sisters tonight. “Come on, Josh.” Chris jostled Josh just enough to roll him off of his body, and then clambered off of the bed. He searched around for his pants and underwear to begin redressing.  


“Party pooper,” Josh complained, but his voice was fond and good natured. Josh himself got off his bed another minute later, once the blond was already dressed and picking disgustedly at his shirt. “You wanna borrow one of my shirts until you can get that home?”  


“Sure,” Chris said, because he saw no other way to get around this. Josh’s shirts were too tight, but he’d have to make do. There was no way he was going to let his mom greet him when he came home, dressed in a cum speckled shirt. “Thanks,” he told Josh as the other man tossed what seemed to be his biggest shirt he owned at him.  


“No problem,” Josh replied. “I’m your knight in shining armor over here. Protecting your innocence from the scrutiny of outside eyes.”  


Chris snorted. “Right,” he said in a sarcastic tone. “That’s _exactly_ what you do.”

Josh chuckled. “You know it’s true.”

“Yeah, uh huh, _totally_ ,” Chris replied with a roll of his eyes. “I better get going. I don’t want you to be late getting down to your parents and sisters.”  


Josh reached out and grabbed Chris’ arm before he could leave the room. There was an awkward moment where they both knew what was coming and avoided each other’s gaze. “Uh,” Josh finally said and seemed to flail about for something to say. “Thanks?”

Chris finally brought his eyes up to meet Josh’s own. “No problem,” Chris said and shifted about on his feet. He had no idea what one was supposed to say in this situation. “What are friends for?” he muttered almost helplessly.

“Right,” Josh replied. “Exactly.”  


“See you later,” Chris bid before he escaped out of the bedroom door and ran for the stairs. He wasn’t sure he could handle even one more awkward moment between them right now. Not with the blood leaving his lower extremities and rushing for his face.  


“Until next time, cochise,” Josh called from his bedroom. Chris ignored him. He wasn’t going to reply to that. He wasn’t going to acknowledge that.  


... even if it did make his heart leap and twist with new hope.


End file.
